


企業號上的天才們

by WingK



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 企業號上聚集了一幫天才，寇克艦長愛死這幫天才了。





	企業號上的天才們

詹姆斯．T．寇克每增加一天的企業號艦長資歷，這種感觸就更深一點。  
或許其他的星艦上也有名不見經傳的有才者，只是他們還沒找到發揮自己長才的機會。在地球亞洲有一句古老的諺語是怎麼說的？『亂世出英雄』？企業號從首航開始就沒出過多少次平順的任務，要是這些天才還是隱藏著自己的能力，那就別想活到現在了。

 

說到企業號上的天才，大家第一個想到的必定是企業號首航時才十七歲的契可夫。他可以在極短時間內用自己的腦袋做出極為複雜的運算，擔任需要精確定位和靈機反應的領航員相當合適。另外請契可夫負責全艦廣播的工作肯定是一時之選，這絕對是派克艦長留下來最為明智的決策之一，寇克艦長滿懷感激的沿用了這項政策。

另一個天才大家一定不會反對，就是企業號的空降輪機長史考特。超曲速傳送理論絕對值得讓發明者在星際聯邦名人榜上留名，而史考特就是那發明者；而且更重要的是，他敢在發明出來的那一刻（又或者說是理解他未來發明的那一刻）馬上實際運用在自己和他未來的艦長身上，並且成功了！這就是所謂的天才！

一定沒有人發現企業號的舵手蘇魯也是個天才。他只靠了忘了解除外部慣性減震器這種小招就救了企業號和全艦的人，一點額外的支援都不需要；而且還在意料之外的情況下手動操作整艘企業號閃避被炸毀的友軍殘骸，這不是天才是什麼？更何況他的擊劍術優美極了，相位槍人人會用，劍可不是人人會使，要不是好舵手比好安全官難找，寇克早就要蘇魯穿上紅衫服勤了。

通訊官烏胡拉是寇克見過最聰明的女士，沒有之一；這並不是在暗喻她曾經拒絕了他。事實上在Narada事件中，除了蘇魯的人為延遲外，烏胡拉對於克林貢求救訊號的解譯也是企業號的救命稻草之一。集智慧與美貌於一身的女人真是不多見了，寇克真心感謝史巴克因為兒女私情把烏胡拉改派到企業號上來，只是那位始作俑者早該知道聰明的女人不好惹，早該知道的。

麥考伊醫生，噢，寇克艦長最愛的老骨頭。別以為他的才能就是逮住艦長往他脖子上扎針（雖說這的確是老骨頭獨有的才能）不過想必一定沒人注意到，當年麥考伊可是跟寇克一起入學的，換句話說，他跟寇克一樣只讀了三年星艦學院就取得軍官資格了。這可不只是運氣，他確實是個老神童喔，誰知道呢？

最後是企業號的大副，目前宇宙中唯一的瓦肯人類混血。如果還沒深入了解他，寇克八成會把天才的名號加添給瓦肯人的理髮師；但現在就算要寇克昧著良心，他也無法挑剔史巴克的工作能力一絲一毫，基於瓦肯邏輯所做出的判斷和建議無疑是最合宜的，他最多能抱怨的就是對方的一板一眼和不近人情，但也僅只於此了。若是寇克擔任企業號艦長的一天，企業號的大副就只會是史巴克，沒有意外。

 

企業號上聚集了一幫天才，莫名其妙的。  
寇克艦長愛死這幫天才了。


End file.
